The description herein relates generally to portable computers, and more particularly to portable computer hinge caps.
Portable laptop or notebook computers include a base and a top which is pivotally connected to the base at a hinged connection. When the top is raised, a display panel such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel mounted therein is exposed. The top of a portable computer is typically connected to the base by a hinge on one edge and by at least one latch located on at least one other edge. When unlatched, the top is rotated open thus exposing a keyboard on the base and the LCD panel mounted in the top. The latch which secures the base and top is typically mounted along an edge of the top.
Some hinge assemblies have been provided with clutch mechanisms. Such clutch mechanisms can include a friction component and a torsion spring component. The spring counteracts the weight of the display housing when the display housing is open, such that the friction component need only be strong enough to support the open display housing during times when the computer is subjected to vibration or the like.
The clutch assemblies may be covered with hinge caps which are often used when a chassis has clutch assemblies that reside in the far end corners of the chassis and are positioned adjacent the LCD display. One disadvantage of current hinge caps is that they are separate parts which often become loose resulting in movement and noise when the top portion is rotated open or closed. In some cases, the hinge caps can fall off or break off. There may also be alignment issues with mating parts resulting in fit and finish problems.
Some hinge caps are glued or heat staked into the chassis or the clutch. The glue may not adhere to mating metal parts due to machine oil or internal lubrication contamination. Heat stakes may break off or fall off if they become loose.
Accordingly, what is needed is a hinge cap solution which is free of the disadvantages described above.